Dile Adiós A Tu novio
by akira-tamii-chan
Summary: Bueno, he aqui mi primera invencion Inu x kikio y no lo digo porque sea de ese estilo lo digo porque es mi primera historia y creo q comenze con el pie izquierdo . bueno en fin pasen y lean y plis uno q otro review n.n


"Dile adiós a tu novio"

Era una tarde de sol. Un hermoso día para todos, menos para ella, todavía recordaba "ese" día que era igual a este. El día que Inuyasha le dijo adiós y "hola mi amor" a ella, a Kikio. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

FLASH BACK (2 meses atrás)

Estaba acostada en su cama escuchando su CD favorito "Belinda" (que coincidencia).Hasta que escucho el llamado de su madre: -¡Hija contesta es Inuyasha! .Rápidamente contestó, es decir su querido Inu la llamaba al teléfono de su casa, siempre llamaba a su celular, ella sabía que tenía marcado gratis hacia su celular "seguramente no tiene saldo" pensó Kag y escuchó la voz varonil de su koi:

–Hola amor- su voz sonaba entre seca y nerviosa.

–Hola Inu- dijo con voz dulce.

-escucha tengo que decirte algo importante, necesito que vayas al "Parque de los Cerezos" lo recuerdas ¿verdad?-preguntó.

-Claro, ahí es donde me pediste que fuera tu novia- respondió con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-Sí ahí ve como a las…8 te estaré esperando. Adiós.-colgó. Kagome se sintió confundida, nunca se había comportado así, siempre había algunas palabras dulces .No le dio importancia, apago la grabadora y se fue a dormir.

Cuando despertó se vio la hora y se sobresalto eran las 7:20. Tenía 40 minutos para arreglarse. Así que empezó a bañarse, tardó aprox. 20 min, solo tenía 20 min para vestirse, maquillarse, peinarse, etc.

El resultado de todo eso fue una Kagome vestida con un vestido de tirantes blanco con unas flores en la parte del pecho que terminaban en un lazo rosa pastel que remarcaba su cintura, unos zapatitos también rosas con muy poco taco (por no decirse casi nada) y su cabello con una media cola atado con un pequeño lazo blanco.

Se apuró a llegar al parque, no tenia que caminar mucho ya que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras pero ya iba tarde. Cuando llegó vio a su koi sentado en una banca con un pantalón de jean oscuro y unas zapatillas DC grises y su cabello plateado suelto lucía realmente guapo con esa remera roja con unos detalles en negro.

-¡Inu-chan!-gritó para que la escuchara -¡hola!-saludó.

-Hola Kagome-guardó silencio un momento-cuando te llame te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte ¿recuerdas?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo-no entendía porque alargaba el tema-¿Qué cosa era?-se estaba impacientando sentada en esa maldita banca e Inuyasha no ayudaba en nada guardando silencio-¡Ya suéltalo!

Luego de unos instantes…

-¡Terminamos!-soltó bruscamente.

Kagome no podía creerlo, lo miro directamente a los ojos en busca de alguna broma, pero había buscado en vano porque no encontró nada ni una pizca…nada.

-¿Por qué?-musitó débilmente con lagrimas en los ojos-¡dime porque! –grito cuando ya muchas lagrimas surcaban sus pálidas mejillas.

-solamente conocí a otra persona-

"solamente conocí a otra persona" esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Kagome-dime quien es-dijo con voz fría.

-Kikio-dijo secamente. Kagome quería morir allí mismo, solamente se quedó ahí parada sin hacer nada, con ríos de lágrimas que salían de ojos, cruzaban sus mejillas y morían en sus labios-oye ¿estás bien? (encima pregunta ¬¬)-pero Kag si quieres podemos ser ami…-una cachetada muy fuerte de parte de Kagome, el se quedo ahí con el rostro volteado hacia un lado…

-¡No digas que podemos ser solamente amigos luego de esto!-explotó-¡Tú sabes bien que no lo podremos ser así que no digas estupideces!-

-¡si no quieres pues ni modo! ¡ADIÓS!-se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia la casa de Kikio, como lo sabía Kagome, simple: la casa de Inuyasha se encontraba hacia el otro lado.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y ahora se encontraba sentada en ese parque, el mismo donde había comenzado y terminado todo, y en la misma banca…todo.

Escuchó unas voces a lo lejos, volteó el rostro y ahí se encontraban ellos abrazados, todos acaramelados. Pasaron por enfrente de ella y la miraron casi con desprecio y pasaron de largo sin ni siquiera dignarse a decirle un "hola". Veía como se alejaban, y pensar que ella estuvo así con él, pero quería borrar todos esos recuerdos dolorosos pero no podía porque esos recuerdos eran los más hermosos.

Al final de cuentas decidió que iba a esperar a su "príncipe azul". Al otro día cuando fue al instituto, volteó el rostro y vio un par de fríos ojos dorados y una melena plateada aún más larga que la de Inuyasha.

FIN


End file.
